Balada Keluarga Okita : Keluarga Harmonis Itu Selalu Ada Pertengkaran!
by Gura-san
Summary: Warna warni cerita yang terjadi di dalam kediaman Okita! Future!charas DLDR! ;)


Hari ini cuaca di Kabuki-chou cerah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Banyak warga yang memilih angkat kaki dari rumah masing-masing untuk menjalani rutinitas keseharian mereka seperti bekerja atau hanya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan saja. Namun seorang gadis dari sebuah kediaman keluarga Okita lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam rumah karena cuaca yang menurutnya terlalu panas.

Lembaran demi lembaran dari sebuah majalah _fashion_ terbitan minggu ini ia buka dengan malas karena merasa tidak tertarik dengan isi di dalamnya. Tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis pada umumnya, gadis itu lebih tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau 'sadis'—meskipun begitu ia masih memikirkan penampilannya sebagai seorang wanita. Jika boleh jujur, kadang-kadang ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang ternyata memiliki hal kesukaan yang sama dengan ayahnya—orang nomor dua yang ia benci setelah anak tetangga sebelah rumahnya.

Tak lama kemudian tubuhnya yang terbaring malas di sofa merasakan getaran derap langkah menuju ke arah ruang keluarga—tempat ia berada sekarang. Tepat sesuai dugaannya, seorang wanita sudah berdiri tepat disampingnya sembari memegang sebuah payung bercorak kelinci mungil berwarna merah muda. Kedua alis gadis itu bertaut heran melihat wanita itu menyodorkan payung tersebut ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau harus menjemput Mamoru-kun hari ini- _aru_!"

Gadis itu menghela napas sembari menutup majalah dengan malas. "Cuaca di luar sangat panas. Kau tahu, kan, aku tidak suka panas?"

Wanita amanto itu tetap menyodorkan payung tersebut ke arah gadis itu. "Tetapi Mamoru-kun lupa membawa payung hari ini."

Gadis itu mendecih kecil lalu beranjak dari sofa yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Walaupun merepotkan, jika yang menyuruh adalah ibunya, entah mengapa mau tak mau ia pasti akan melakukannya _._ Dengan malas ia menerima payung tersebut disusul dengan senyum manis yang mulai terukir di wajah ibunya. Pelukan senang nan kuat ibunya membuat dirinya harus merasakan sesak napas sementara.

" _Arigatou_ , Misaki-chan! Nanti mami kasih sukonbu sepuluh kotak, deh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gura-san**

 **presents**

 **.**

 **Balada Keluarga Okita : Keluarga Harmonis Itu Selalu Ada Pertengkaran** **!**

 **.**

 **(!) WARNING : typo(s), OOCness, Future!Charas, and OCs**

 **.**

 **The characters belong to Sorachi Hideaki** _ **sensei**_ **and the OCs are mine**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Misaki menendang pelan sebuah kerikil di saat ia melintasi sebuah taman. Hanya berjalan sejauh dua blok lagi dan ia akan sampai di sebuah sekolah kuil tempat adiknya bersekolah. Sebenarnya ia juga murid lulusan dari sekolah tersebut, karena kejeniusan dan kehandalannya dalam bermain _katana_ membuat dirinya lulus dalam waktu yang lumayan cepat.

Bibirnya menggerutu pelan karena walaupun tubuhnya sudah bernaung di dalam payung yang ia genggam, cuaca panas hari ini masih terasa seperti menyengat kulitnya. Terlahir dari keturunan yato telah membuat kulit putihnya sensitif daripada orang-orang pada umumnya. Namun ia sedikit berterima kasih karena ayahnya bukanlah seseorang dari klan yato sehingga kulitnya yang sensitif masih lebih kuat menahan panas daripada ibu maupun adiknya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, ia melihat begitu banyak anak-anak yang usianya jauh di bawah dirinya sedang asyik bermain di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan. Tiba-tiba kedua kaki jenjang miliknya berhenti melangkah. Terdiam sejenak, salah satu tangan yang membawa payung untuk Mamoru terangkat ke atas. Setelah mengambil ancang-ancang, Misaki langsung melempar payung tersebut ke arah sebuah pohon yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

Lemparan payung secepat 8o kilometer per jam itu langsung menghantam ke salah satu bagian rimbunan daun yang tumbuh di pohon tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama, sebuah erangan kesakitan terlontar keluar, di susul sesosok pemuda yang mendarat keras ke permukaan tanah dari atas pohon. Pemuda itu mengelus bokongnya yang mendarat lebih dahulu ke permukaan tanah. Ia tersenyum puas begitu tahu bahwa pujaan hatinya telah menemukannya secepat itu.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Misa-chaaan!" sapa riang sang pemuda.

Seandainya Bakufu memperbolehkan siapa pun membawa _katana_ , bisa dipastikan pemuda yang terduduk di hadapannya meregang nyawa saat itu juga.

"Pergilah, gorila. Apa bulu di bokongmu ingin aku cabuti satu persatu?"

"Itu tidak benar, Misa-chan! Walaupun wajahku mirip gorila seperti _otoo-san_ dan Sorachi sensei, aku tidak memiliki bulu sama sekali di bokongku!" protes pemuda itu dengan kedua tangan yang sudah mencengkram hakamanya seakan ingin membukanya, "apa kau ingin aku memperlihatkannya sekarang?"

 **DUK!**

Erangan sakit pemuda itu keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ya ampun, Hiroshi _nii_. Jangan mempermalukan dirimu di depan Misaki-chan."

Hiroshi terkejut begitu melihat adiknya yang sudah berada di belakangnya. "Itu sakit, Jirou-kun! Mengapa pukulanmu selalu menyakitkan seperti gorila?!"

 **DUK! DUK! DUK!**

Seketika Hiroshi tidak sadarkan diri dengan bulatan benjol yang lumayan besar menghiasi kepalanya. Jirou menghela napas pendek karena kakaknya itu selalu bertindak memalukan di mana pun. Dari Hiroshi, kini tatapannya beralih ke arah Misaki. Ia tersenyum lalu menunduk sopan. "Maafkan kelakuan Hiroshi _nii_ yang sudah membuatmu kerepotan, Misaki-chan."

Misaki meraih payung yang sebelumnya ia lempar tadi dan menatap Jirou. "Cepat ikat gorila gila itu sebelum mengganggu ketenangan warga lainnya."

Jirou terkekeh pelan. Sifat dan penampilannya benar-benar berbeda 361 derajat dari kakaknya, Hiroshi. Wajah Jirou yang rupawan menyerupai ibunya sedangkan Hiroshi lebih menyerupai ayahnya—banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Hiroshi adalah gorila kedua setelah Kondo Isao. Bukan hanya penampilan, sifat Jirou terlihat lebih dewasa dibandingkan kakaknya sendiri. Seringkali pemuda 16 tahun itu meghentikan tindakan memalukan Hiroshi dengan jurus hantaman pawang gorila warisan ibunya.

Setelah berpamitan, Jirou menyeret Hiroshi dan Misaki kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tidak sampai lima belas menit, gadis itu akhirnya sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Dari kejauhan Misaki melihat banyak anak-anak yang sudah berjalan keluar dari kelas-kelas mereka yang artinya pelajaran sekolah hari ini telah berakhir. Kedua iris biru laut miliknya mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling. Namun orang yang ia cari belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Malas berdiri menunggu, Misaki memutuskan untuk berkeliling mencari Mamoru. Begitu dirinya telah sampai ke halaman belakang sekolah, dari kejauhan ia melihat Mamoru sedang menangis di bawah sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar. Mamoru menoleh begitu dirinya menyadari bahwa Misaki sudah berdiri disampingnya. Melihat wajah Misaki, tangisan bocah berumur sebelas tahun itu pecah saat itu juga. Mamoru langsung memeluk pinggang ramping Misaki.

"Berisik, _baka,_ " ujar Misaki sakarstik, "kenapa kau mudah sekali menangis, hah?"

Tangisan Mamoru yang pecah kemudian mereda perlahan-lahan dan menyisakan isakan kecil. "Kenta-kun dan yang lainnya tidak ingin bermain denganku. Karena marah aku jadi memukul mereka."

"Lalu mengapa malah kau yang menangis?" Misaki sedikit jengkel melihat adiknya yang mudah sekali mengeluarkan air mata.

"Karena aku memukul Kenta-kun sampai pingsan."

Kali ini Misaki merasa bahwa ia tidak perlu berkomentar karena tahu bahwa kekuatan raksasa yato milik Mamoru pasti tidak akan kalah melawan bocah ingusan biasa seperti Kenta. Gadis itu langsung tersenyum membayangkan ayahnya besok akan datang ke sekolah setelah mendapat surat peringatan dari pihak sekolah. Tak mau ambil pusing, Misaki lalu menyodorkan payung cadangan yang ia bawa di tangan kanannya.

"Ayo, pulang. _Okaa-san_ sudah menunggu di rumah."

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Mamoru bersenandung riang menyanyikan _opening theme_ Kamen Rangers yang baru saja ia tonton dua hari yang lalu. Misaki memerhatikan Mamoru yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Fisik bocah lelaki itu benar-benar menyerupai ibunya. Mulai dari warna rambut, kekuatan raksasa yato, hingga sifat riang yang ia miliki—terkecuali wajah dan warna kedua iris matanya yang menyerupai ayahnya.

Lain halnya dengan Mamoru, Misaki lebih menyerupai ayahnya. Mulai dari warna rambut hingga sifat do-S yang mampu membuat banyak pemuda mabuk kepayang dibuatnya—terkecuali paras cantik dan warna mata yang menyerupai ibunya. Yang tidak berbeda dari mereka berdua hanyalah kulit putih sensitif milik mereka—meskipun Misaki tidak sesensitif Mamoru maupun ibunya.

" _Tadaimaaaa_!" seru Mamoru riang begitu mereka berdua sampai di rumah.

" _Okaeri_!" sahut Kagura dan langsung memeluk anak bungsunya itu, "bagaimana pelajaran di sekolah hari ini- _aru?_ "

Misaki sedikit mual melihat adegan _keluarga cemara_ yang selalu mereka lakukan di mana pun dan kapan pun seperti itu. Tiba-tiba penglihatannya menangkap sesosok familiar yang tengah duduk santai sambil membaca koran.

"Oi, _okaa-san_. Ayah macam apa yang sering membolos di tengah-tengah pekerjaannya?" sindir Misaki hingga membuat orang yang disindir itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak ceraikan saja?"

"Sadis—ah, maksudku papi sedang tidak enak badan, jadi ijin untuk pulang lebih awal," ujar si ibu, Okita Kagura.

"Hee, kalau begitu dia harus turun dari jabatannya karena sudah termakan oleh usia."

Si ayah—sang kepala keluarga Okita, Okita Sougo, langsung menutup lembaran koran yang sedari tadi ia baca. "Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sedang datang bulan atau apa?" tanya Okita karena agak kesal mendengar sindiran anak gadisnya yang bertubi-tubi. Terkadang ia berpikir bahwa alasan apa yang telah membuat sangat dibenci Misaki…

…dan sejujurnya ia sedikit senang mengetahui salah satu dari anaknya memiliki sifat yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Papi, lihat! Aku mendapatkan nilai 100 ujian sejarah!" seru Mamoru sembari berlari ke arah Okita.

Okita yang melihat hal itu langsung tersenyum dan mengusap lembut pucuk kepala anak lelakinya itu. "Mamoru-kun hebat. Siapa dulu, dong, yang mengajarkan?"

"Kalau papi ada waktu luang, tolong ajarkan lagi, ya!"

" _Ne, ne_ , kalau papi sibuk, Mamoru-kun belajar dengan mami saja!" ujar Kagura yang tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan.

" _Otoo-san_ sarankan jangan belajar dengan _okaa-san_ yang sampai sekarang bahkan belum bisa menguasai huruf kanji sepenuhnya," ujar Okita sembari tersenyum kepada Mamoru.

Detik berikutnya suara pukulan centong nasi ke kepala menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

" _Yadaa_ , papi jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh kepada Mamoru-kun, dong," ujar Kagura sembari tersenyum menahan emosi dan tanpa ia sadari centong nasi yang ada dalam genggaman tangan kanannya sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aku hanya memberi saran kepada Mamoru-kun, _China_ —eh, _okaa-san_ ," ujar Okita memasang senyum jahil, "bukankah kita sebagai orang tua harus menghindarkan hal-hal buruk kepada anak-anak?"

" _Teme_! Jadi maksudmu aku adalah hal yang buruk, hah?!" Emosi Kagura tiba-tiba terpancing dan langsung mencengkram kasar kerah kimono suaminya.

Melihat hal itu, perlahan air mata Mamoru menetes dan terisak. "P-papi dan m-mami, jangan b-bertengkar seperti itu…"

Kagura terkejut dan langsung menenangkan anaknya yang paling bungsu itu. "K-kami tidak bertengkar, kok… _ne_ , papi?" tatapan Kagura langsung beralih ke arah Okita dan mengisyaratkan untuk membantu menenangkan Mamoru.

" _Okaa-san_ benar, Mamoru-kun," ujar Okita, "itu hanya tindakan kasih sayang yang kami tunjukkan—"

Okita harus menahan sakit akibat injakkan kaki Kagura diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Mamoru dan mendapat tatapan 'itu-tidak-membantu-sama-sekali- _baka-yaro_!', dan untungnya Mamoru langsung berhenti menangis.

' _Benar-benar keluarga yang berisik,_ ' batin Misaki dalam hati.

.

Hari sudah menunjukkan waktu larut malam. Tiba-tiba Misaki terjaga begitu merasakan sesuatu yang menggerakkan selimutnya. Begitu ia mengecek, terlihat Mamoru yang sudah berdiri dengan memeluk bantal kesayangannya.

"Apa kau sadar ini sudah jam berapa?" ujar Misaki kesal karena ia tidak suka jika seseorang membangunkan dari tidurnya.

Di tengah-tengah keremangan kamarnya, gadis itu mendengar suara isakan yang berasal dari Mamoru. Misaki langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Sangat jarang sekali Mamoru membangunkan dirinya dalam keadaan terisak. Jikalau dibangunkan pun, itu adalah saat-saat di mana Mamoru meminta untuk ditemani ke kamar mandi.

Namun sepertinya kali ini berbeda.

Begitu Misaki ingin menanyakan ada apa, tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesuatu pecah berasal dari luar kamarnya. Gadis itu langsung mengendap-endap dan menguping dari balik kamarnya. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara keras antara Okita dan Kagura.

Ah, sepertinya mereka bertengkar hebat kali ini.

Misaki langsung menoleh dan mendapati Mamoru yang masih terisak. "A-aku takut, _onee-chan_ … P-papi dan m-mami…"

Misaki berjalan ke arah futonnya kembali dan menarik Mamoru untuk ikut masuk kedalamnya. Gadis itu langsung menyelimuti tubuh adiknya hingga menutupi kepala. "Konsentrasi saja untuk tidur dan jangan mendengarkan apa pun."

Mendengar hal itu, Mamoru langsung terisak kembali dan memeluk Misaki dengan erat sampai akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai dugaan Misaki, hari esok menjadi hari yang sangat _mendung_ bagi keluarga Okita walaupun cuaca di luar sangat cerah. Terlihat Okita dan Kagura yang sangat _jelas_ sekali tidak berteguran sama sekali semenjak ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia juga melihat Mamoru yang masih terlihat lesu dan langsung berangkat ke sekolah kuil tanpa berkata apa-apa. Baru kali itu ia melihat adiknya yang terkenal super duper ceria telah pergi tanpa pamit sama sekali, bahkan kepada dirinya.

Namun lagi-lagi adiknya itu lupa untuk membawa payung. Karena mengetahui kondisi rumah yang seperti itu, Misaki pergi menjemput adiknya tanpa disuruh oleh Kagura lagi. Ia berpikir itu adalah keputusan yang bijak untuk meninggalkan ibunya agar ia bisa lebih tenang jika tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah.

Begitu ia sampai di sekolah kuil, terlihat Mamoru yang sudah menungu di bawah sebuah pohon besar dengan keadaan lesu. Begitu ia mendekat ke arah bocah lelaki tersebut, terlihat kedua matanya yang sedikit membengkak dan terlihat sembap. Mamoru menyadari kakaknya telah menjemput dirinya begitu Misaki menyodorkan payung ke arahnya. Ia menatap Misaki dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca.

Tepat setelah mereka berdua sampai dan membuka pintu rumah kediaman Okita, terdengar suara pecahan bersamaan dengan suara Kagura.

"Sudah cukup! Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini- _aru_?!"

"Berhentilah berteriak, _China_. Lagipula aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku. Titik."

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala!"

Misaki hanya menghela napas berat mendengar pertengkaran mereka berdua yang terdengar kekanakan sepert itu. Lain Misaki, lain pula halnya dengan Mamoru. Bocah lelaki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakannya. Detik berikutnya ia membanting tas miliknya dengan keras dan langsung berlari keluar rumah meninggalkan Misaki yang masih berdiri disana.

Mendengar bantingan keras, Okita dan Kagura terkejut dan langsung menghampiri asal suara. Begitu mereka datang ke arah suara, mereka berdua tekejut melihat Misaki yang berdiri sambil menatap mereka kesal dan tas milik Mamoru yang sudah tergeletak disana.

"M-Misaki-chan… I-ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan," ujar Kagura gugup berusaha menjelaskan.

Misaki kembali menghela napas panjang. "Terserah jika kalian ingin bertengkar sampai orang-orang mengetahuinya dan bumi terbelah menjadi dua," ujar Misaki dingin, "aku tidak peduli sama sekali."

"Misaki-chan…"

"Tetapi satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui," ujar Misaki lagi lalu membalikkan tubuhnya mengarah keluar rumah, "walaupun orang-orang tahu, jangan sampai anak-anak kalian tahu."

Detik berikutnya Misaki sudah melangkah maju meninggalkan Okita dan Kagura yang diam terpaku.

.

.

.

.

"Es krim rasa coklat atau vanila?" tanya gadis itu kepada adiknya. Untunglah ia langsung menemukan Mamoru yang ternyata berada di sebuah taman.

Mamoru menatap Misaki dengan tatapan sendu. Diambilnya es krim vanila yang berada di tangan kanan gadis itu dan langsung membuka plastiknya. Ia menjilat es krim tersebut tanpa semangat. Sangat jarang sekali melihat Mamoru yang tidak dalam _rakus mode on_ jika dalam menyangkut hal makanan. Padahal, bocah lelaki itu sanggup menghabiskan satu es krim hanya dalam sekali lahapan.

Sepertinya pertengkaran kedua orang tua mereka sangat membuat bocah itu terguncang.

"Apa… Misaki _onee-chan_ tidak takut?" tanya Mamoru membuka pembicaraan.

"Takut apa?"

"Papi dan mami… berteriak satu sama lain seperti itu?"

Misaki melahap jilatan es krim terakhirnya dan langsung membuang stiknya ke tempat sampah yang ada disampingnya. "Entahlah."

"Papi dan mami…" Mamoru kembali terisak. "Apa papi dan mami akan berpisah?"

Misaki menghela napas pendek. Jauh sebelum Mamoru lahir, saat dirinya masih kecil, pasangan suami istri itu sudah terbiasa adu mulut di saat waktu tidurnya. Sejak saat itu Misaki sudah terbiasa dan mengerti perangai ibunya yang cepat emosi dan ayah 'sial'nya yang sangat suka sekali menggoda istrinya. Ia juga tahu jika mereka sering membuat sebuah masalah kecil menjadi sebuah pertengkaran yang sangat besar.

Yah, contohnya di saat mereka berargumen tentang tempat apa yang harus dikunjungi untuk liburan keluarga. Kagura ingin ke pantai, sedangkan Okita ingin pergi ke gunung. Namun Kagura lah yang memenangkan adu mulut tersebut karena tentu saja, dan sudah jelas, bahwa Misaki berpihak kepada ibunya.

Bagi Misaki, tentunya menjadi suatu kesenangan tersendiri melihat seorang Okita Sougo yang cemburu karena melihat Kagura telah menjadi sebuah pandangan 'menggiurkan' para lelaki—kemolekan tubuh istrinya yang terbalut oleh bikini itu seharusnya hanya boleh dilihat dan dinikmati oleh **DIA** , dan **hanya DIA** saja, pada saat diatas ranjang.

"Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan berpisah hanya karena pertengkaran seperti itu," ujar Misaki datar.

" _Onee-chan_ bohong!"

Misaki menoleh ke arah Mamoru dan masih memasang ekspresi datarnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Perkelahian mereka… bukan hanya sekali itu saja!"

Misaki terdiam menunggu ucapan Mamoru selanjutnya.

"Malam itu… terus waktu malam itu juga…," ujar Mamoru setengah terisak. "Aku mendengar mami menjerit kesakitan di dalam kamarnya!—dan mami berteriak 'jangan sentuh di bagian itu, baka sadis!'," ujar Mamoru berusaha menirukan suara ibunya.

Misaki terdiam dan membeku di tempat secara bersamaan.

"Lalu terdengar suara tepukan yang sangat keras dan mami langsung berteriak untuk tidak memukul bokongnya!" isakan Mamoru semakin mengeras. "P-papi saja tidak pernah memukulku. Tapi kenapa… kenapa papi tega memukul mami seperti itu?!"

Bocah lelaki itu masih terisak dan berusaha mengusap air matanya yang sedari tadi mengalir deras melalui pipinya. "Terkadang… aku juga mendengar erangan kecil papi dan meminta mami untuk tidak menggigitnya..."

"Ano… Mamoru…" Misaki berdehem kecil karena merasa tenggorokannya tiba-tiba mengering. "Aku yakin sepertinya kau salah pengertian."

"Apa maksudmu, _onee-chan_?" protes Mamoru tidak mengerti. "Sudah jelas kalau mereka pasti sering berkelahi!"

Misaki tiba-tiba menepuk dahi Mamoru agak keras, lalu mengacak rambut bocah itu dengan kasar.

"Kau… Apa kau pernah melihat ekspresi _otoo-san_ dan _okaa-san_ saat bersamamu?" tanya Misaki tiba-tiba.

Mamoru menunduk. Ia kemudian mengingat-ingat kembali saat-saat mereka bersama. Terbayang wajah Kagura yang tertawa cantik dan pelukan sayang yang diberikan kepadanya. Juga Okita, walaupun ayahnya itu terlihat sedikit dingin, namun tidak jarang pria itu memberikan senyum lembut dan dorongan sebagai seorang ayah. Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang memperlihatkan amarah didepannya maupun Misaki barang satu kali pun.

Mamoru kembali menitikkan air mata. Ia sadar bahwa mereka sangat sayang kepadanya, dan ia juga sangat sayang kepada mereka.

Papi, mami, dan juga Misaki _nee-chan_.

" _Nee-chan_ …" Mamoru terisak kecil dan langsung memeluk kakak kesayangannya itu dengan erat.

Detik berikutnya, Misaki membalas pelukan tersebut dan tanpa sepetahuan Mamoru, gadis itu tersenyum dengan lembutnya. Lalu Misaki menepuk pelan pucuk kepala adiknya itu.

"Sudah aku bilang, mereka tidak pernah membencimu…," ujar Misaki ketika melepaskan pelukannya sembari tersenyum. "…sama sekali."

Merasa ada yang sedang berlari mendekati mereka berdua, Mamoru langsung menoleh. Kedua iris merah bulat nan besar milik Mamoru berkaca-kaca melihat siapa yang telah datang.

"Mamo-kuuun!" jerit Kagura begitu tiba dan langsung memeluk Mamoru dengan erat. "Maafkan mami! Mami janji tidak akan berkelahi lagi dengan papi!"

"Mami…!" Mamoru membalas pelukan Kagura dengan tak kalah erat.

Begitu mereka melepas pelukan masing-masing, Mamoru langsung menoleh ke arah Okita. Aliran air mata Mamoru semakin deras dan langsung menghambur pelukannya ke arah Okita. Pria itu membalas pelukan Mamoru dan mengusap pelan punggung anaknya itu. Bocah itu tahu bahwa ayahya juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kagura, walaupun tanpa mengucapkan kata 'maaf' sekali pun—mengingat Okita bukanlah orang yang mudah mengungkapkan perasaanya.

Melihat hal itu, Misaki kembali tersenyum namun tertutupi karena tiba-tiba Kagura langsung memeluknya dengan haru hingga ia kembali sesak napas akibat pelukan yang kuat seperti biasa.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Kagura riang setelah Misaki meminta untuk melepaskan pelukannnya. "Mami sudah menyiapkan makanan spesial untuk makan malam!"

"Uhm!" Mamoru mengangguk dan langsung berjalan terlebih dengan menggandeng tangan Kagura.

Dibelakang mereka, terlihat Misaki dan Okita yang berjalan bersama—walaupun ia sendiri sebenarnya menolak untuk berjalan beriringan dengan ayahnya itu.

"Oi, _oyaji_ ," panggil Misaki tiba-tiba dan membuat pria itu menoleh. "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi…"

Okita masih terdiam menunggu anak gadisnya itu melanjutkan pembicaraan. Misaki kemudian berdehem kecil.

"Kalau sedang _bermain_ , jangan sampai lupa untuk menutup pintunya."

Setelah selesai berbicara, Misaki langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Okita yang berhenti sejenak karena terpaku setelah mendengar ucapan anaknya barusan.

.

.

.

.

Suatu malam di kediaman Okita, larut malam, tepatnya pukul 03.15 dini hari, di sebuah kamar sepasang suami istri kediaman Okita, si kepala keluarga lagi-lagi tidak bisa menutup matanya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah istrinya yang sudah tenggelam ke dalam dunia mimpi. Tidak lama kemudian ia menggeserkan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit agar merapat dengan tubuh istrinya. Begitu mereka sudah merapat, lengannya yang kekar langsung melingkar di pinggang mungil wanita itu.

Merasa belum ada respon, pria itu langsung mengecup tengkuk Kagura. Ternyata juga belum ada respon sekali pun ia sudah menjilatnya. Terkadang ia sedikit merasa kesal melihat istrinya yang terkenal sebagai wanita yang suka tidur tanpa mengenal keadaan seperti itu.

Akhirnya Okita menggigit keras tengkuk Kagura dan alhasil wanita itu pun akhirnya terbangun. Setelah terkejut dan bangun dari tidurnya, Kagura langsung membalik tubuhnya dan memukul Okita tanpa ampun.

"Bisakah kau membiarkan aku tidur- _aru_? Apa kau tidak lihat lingkaran bawah mata ini, hah?!" ujar Kagura kesal sembari menunjukkan kedua matanya yang terlihat sangat lelah akibat kurang tidur. "Apa tiga ronde barusan belum cukup bagimu?!"

"Ayolah, _China_. Salahkan dirimu sendiri mengapa memasak belut* untuk makan malam hari ini," protes Okita sembari berusaha memeluk Kagura. "Terlebih lagi, belut bakar madu*? Itu sama saja mengajakku untuk perang malam ini."

Wajah Kagura langsung memerah. "I-itu bukan salahku, _baka_ sadis! Shinpachi lah yang memberikan banyak belut kemarin!"

Okita tersenyum jahil. "Kalau begitu, mulai besok kita akan makan belut untuk seterusnya karena masih banyak yang _tersisa_ , kan?"

"K-kau—" ucapan Kagura terpotong begitu Okita menguncinya dengan sebuah ciuman ganas.

Setelah beberapa saat memberontak, akhirnya wanita itu menyerah juga dengan ciuman Okita yang begitu mudah memabukkannya seperti ini. Kagura langsung membuang muka karena menahan malu. "B-baiklah, tapi hanya s-satu ronde saja- _aru_."

"Terserah apa katamu, _China musume_ ," ujar Okita yang semakin semangat untuk _menerkam_ istrinya itu.

"T-tunggu dulu!" tangan Kagura tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Okita agar menjauh dan membuat pria itu sedikit kesal.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

"Apa kau sudah mengunci pintunya dengan benar? Nanti kedengaran anak-anak!"

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku bahkan sudah menambahkan gembok baru di pintu kamar."

Begitu Okita ingin menyerang kembali, lagi-lagi Kagura mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras.

"Apa lagi, _China_?!" protes Okita setengah membentak _saking_ kesalnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus melakukannya saat anak-anak sedang menginap di tempat Gin-chan!"

"Suara kita tidak akan terdengar, lagipula kamar mereka jauh dari kamar kita."

"Aku tidak mau- _aru_!" protes Kagura yang langsung menendang Okita hingga terjatuh dari ranjang. "Semua ini salahmu! Seharusnya kita mengatakan yang sejujurnya tentang apa yang terjadi tadi siang! Sebenarnya itu hanya salah paham!"

"Oh, ya?" balas Okita dengan nada mengejek. "Jadi kita harus mengatakan bahwa 'ayahmu tiba-tiba _h*rny_ di saat siang bolong, di tengah-tengah tugas patroli, dan langsung pulang hanya untuk meminta jatah kepada istrinya', begitu?"

"Jangan langsung terang-terangan seperti itu, _baka yarou_!"

Tiba-tiba Okita langsung _menyerang_ Kagura hingga mengunci pergerakannya. Tanpa jeda sama sekali, ia langsung mencium istrinya dengan kasar namun perlahan-lahan melembut hingga Kagura mabuk dibuatnya. Disaat hampir kehabisan napas, akhirnya pria itu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin ketahuan, bagaimana jika memakai ini?" ujar Okita sembari menyodorkan pembungkam mulut yang biasa ia pakai untuk permainan sex ala do-S miliknya. Melihat hal itu, wajah Kagura langsung memerah dan lagi-lagi membuang wajahnya.

"T-tapi hanya k-kali ini saja- _aru_ …"

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **(A/N):**

 ***Belut dan madu terkenal sebagai penambah** _ **stamina**_ ***uhuk* untuk pria XD**

 **Hello, Gura-san is back~**

 **Rencananya fic ini mau dibikin 2 shots karena terlalu panjang, tapi kalo di pisah rasanya ada yang kurang gimanaa gitu. Walaupun fic kali ini temanya family, tapi yah, masih nyerempet dikit lah ke T++ (anggap aja service bonus buat pembaca).**

 **Rencananya juga aku ngga mau bikin fic ini ber chapter-chapter , jadi nanti (kalo lagi mood), aku akan bikin** _ **Balada Keluarga Okita series**_ **yang lain sebagai cerita yang langsung tamat dan gak ada hubungannya sama cerita sebelumnya (cerita ini). Tapi chara OC nya tetep make Misaki dan Mamoru :)**

 **Untuk pembuatan tokoh OC-nya juga sebenarnya aku mau anak pertama Okikagu itu laki-laki, bukan perempuan. Tapi kayaknya lucu aja kalo aku bikin saudara versi Mitsuba-Sougo tapi tindakan seperti Kamui-Kagura (Kamui kan nggak suka sama Umibouzu) XD**

 **Kalo soal nama, I have no idea to explain it :v**

 **Dari dulu entah mengapa aku suka banget nama gadis jepang Misaki—terdengar nggak terlalu feminin ato maskulin. Kalo Mamoru, aku harap dia tumbuh menjadi adik yang melindungi keluarganya dengan sepenuh hati (Mamoru=melindungi) XD**

 **Udah, ah. Sorry ya kayaknya author satu ini banyak bac*d. Untuk yang terakhir, komentar, kesan, pesan, kritik, saran, atau** **flame** **benar-benar sangat dihargai oleh author. Bagi author-author yang lain pasti tahu kalau cerita tanpa review bagaikan sayur tanpa garam *abaikan* :v**

 **.**

 **Review please?**


End file.
